


oh you girl, you drive me crazy

by kyvnghun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!KaiSoo, Frottage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyvnghun/pseuds/kyvnghun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is tired and Jongin is restless.</p><p>AKA girl!kaisoo late night sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh you girl, you drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> title (sort of) taken from Au Revoir Simone's Crazy.  
> also i wrote this a long time ago and it's been a while since i've last read it so i hope it's okay??

“Unnie,” Jongin whines pathetically through the dark from her bunk. Kyungsoo glances up briefly from the movie playing on her laptop to see Jongin lying freefall on her bed, the side of her face smushed cutely on her pillow and dark eyes staring closely at Kyungsoo. Jongin, always a brat, only uses honorifics with her when she has a request she knows Kyungsoo won’t want to fulfill, trying her best to suck up to the older girl.

There’s a pout on Jongin’s full, dark lips.

Kyungsoo resists.

“Kyungsoo unnie~,” Jongin tries again, stretching the words out longer than before.

“Jongin, go back to bed,” Kyungsoo says irritably, not looking up from the screen.

“I can’t,” Jongin says, Kyungsoo practically hearing the pout in her voice. “My thoughts keep racing,” she explains, flopping onto her side to talk better.

Kyungsoo sighs, pausing the movie.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” she retorts, sending Jongin a look.

The younger smirks, raising her eyebrows in what’s supposed to be a suggestive look but ends up just looking goofy with her bedhead and old smurfs t-shirt. Kyungsoo groans and flops on her back, laptop sliding off her legs.

“Jongin, it’s 2AM, I’m tired. Not right-”

“I promise I’ll get you off too,” Jongin cuts off, pleading, “And I’ll be really quick, I just really really really need to get off.”

Kyungsoo sighs again.

“Please, unnie.” Jongin adds, hands folded together in pleading and pout miraculously intensifying.

“Fine, get over here. And make it quick.” Jongin makes a pleased sound akin to a happy puppy as she leaps out of her bed and scrambles into Kyungsoo’s. She kneels around her body, remaining unfazed as Kyungsoo sends her an annoyed look.

“C’mon, Kyungsoo,” Jongin says playfully, tickling at Kyungsoo’s sides where Jongin knows she’s sensitive. “Lighten up a bit.” Kyungsoo can’t suppress the giggles rising up her as she squirms away from Jongin’s touch, gaze finally turning affectionate.

“Do you want me to get you off first?” Jongin asks, hands settling on Kyungsoo’s waist.

“No,” Kyungsoo replies, grabbing Jongin’s hips and flipping them over so she’s on top. “I’ll get too tired if I finish first.” Jongin hums in acknowledgement. Kyungsoo spots the giddiness in Jongin’s eyes from the light of her laptop. Kyungsoo would never admit it out loud, but she loves being the one Jongin comes to when she needs something. She finds the younger’s enthusiasm and easy love to be endearing, and call her selfish, but she loves feeling needed. The two haven’t had much time to spend together alone lately, busy preparing for their imminent comeback (it’s a sexy concept too and goddammit if Kyungsoo hasn’t been growing increasingly sexually frustrated by Jongin’s body rolls and ass shaking) and the group’s already busy lives are now completely devoid of any free time. Kyungsoo suddenly realizes how much she’s missed Jongin lately despite always being by her side. There’s never any time to talk about anything past small talk and quick advice, much less have any private moments between them.

“Well,” Kyungsoo starts quietly, “Maybe this doesn’t have to be that quick.” She watches as Jongin’s sweet smile breaks even wider and feels the hand on her waist slide up to her head, pulling her down into a deep kiss. Immediately, Kyungsoo feels her body begin to relax, the tension that’s built up over the past few stressful weeks releasing out of her muscles and the anxiety that’s taken a constant place in her head coming to a rest.

Jongin sighs happily into the kiss and her hand slides down to rest at the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, twirling the short hairs of her new bob around her fingers. Kyungsoo lets out a whine and glides her fingers under Jongin’s nightshirt, pressing softly into her toned torso. The kiss deepens, Jongin's tongue licking hot into Kyungsoo’s mouth and everything quickly becomes hotter, Kyungsoo getting turned on too fast for her liking (she suddenly realizes she hasn’t orgasmed in at least two weeks, which must be like a new world record for her). Jongin’s shirt is the first to be removed, Kyungsoo quickly moving to kiss and lick along her breasts. She laves her tongue over one of her nipples, watching it disappear under the muscle and return hardened. Jongin begins to quietly mewl above her, her breasts making up for their smallness by being abnormally sensitive. Kyungsoo doesn't mind that the younger's a bit less endowed, she thinks Jongin's tiny boobs are cute and never fails to remind her of that fact.

Kyungsoo turns to suck on Jongin's other nipple as she starts to play with the drawstring of Jongin's pajama pants, making sure to rest her hand where her clit lies beneath the fabric. Jongin's breaths turn heavier and she laces her fingers through Kyungsoo's hair, playing slightly.

"Unnie, please hurry up," Jongin whines desperately, "Stop teasing me already."

Jesus Christ, Kyungsoo thinks. She thought the whole "unnie" schtick would stop once Jongin got what she wanted. But no. Jongin knows the ways to get to Kyungsoo, to get her to loosen up and let herself go from her usual good girl act and is not afraid to use them.

Kyungsoo begins kissing down Jongin's neck and she slowly pulls down Jongin's sleeping shorts and panties down to her ankles. Jongin struggles a bit as she kicks the clothing off and once removed she spreads her legs wide,Kyungsoo noticing how wet she is already. Jongin whines a little and pokes Kyungsoo in her side to show her impatience. The older slaps her hand away and makes her way down Jongin's body, leaving a trail of kisses as she goes.

She stops when she reaches Jongin's cunt, lips lingering above her clit. Jongin lets out a moan in anticipation, feeling the older's hot breaths on her. Kyungsoo spreads her folds and finally dips down to begin tonguing at her clit. A shudder runs through Jongin's body from receiving the pleasure she's been waiting so long for and she covers a hand over her mouth in attempt to stifle her moans. Kyungsoo's tongue continues rubbing Jongin's clit, applying just the right amount of pressure, occasionally sucking it between her lips. Kyungsoo pushes Jongin's thighs further apart as she reaches lower, sucking on her labia and delving her tongue into Jongin's vulva. Jongin's breath catches at the feeling of Kyungsoo's hot, wet tongue inside her and she can't help from bucking up at the sensation. Kyungsoo makes an indignant sound as she sends a glare Jongin's way and the younger just whimpers quietly. Kyungsoo places one hand on Jongin's hip to hold her down and the other to work her clit.

Jongin's pleasure builds quickly with Kyungsoo's tongue still working in and out of her and the fingers rubbing quick on her clit. Kyungsoo pinpoints exactly when Jongin is pushed over the edge, feeling her orgasm approaching, as Jongin's hips become more difficult to hold down and her noises harder to stifle. Kyungsoo watches Jongin play with her own breasts, pinching a nipple between her fingers with her eyes closed and Kyungsoo can't help but to rut into the mattress below at the sight of her girlfriend so wrecked. Feeling Jongin's cunt becoming more and more moist she works her fingers on her clit faster and tongue delving deeper until with one final moan and tweak of a nipple Jongin is coming, muscles clenching around Kyungsoo's tongue, hips bucking and back arching.

Kyungsoo pulls back to watch Jongin, eyes closed, breathing heavy. She continues to rub Jongin's clit more gently and slowly to work Jongin through all the pleasure she's capable of. Once Jongin's body has calmed down from its high she pulls Kyungsoo up for a kiss. It's a messy and Jongin can taste herself on Kyungsoo's tongue but it's her way of showing her appreciation of the older. Kyungsoo would truly be fine with quickly getting herself off and then snuggling up next to a warm Jongin to sleep but Jongin seems to have other plans as she pulls away, flips them around, and begins sucking at Kyungsoo's breast.

Kyungsoo's never been one for the limelight, never one to draw attention to herself and to be payed so much care and attention to her needs and her body by Jongin is so wonderful yet nerve wracking at the same time. She squirms as Jongin places her thigh over Kyungsoo’s clit and slowly begins to move it up and down.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo moans quietly, reaching to pull at the younger’s hair. Jongin continues working her tongue on Kyungsoo’s nipple, licking and mouthing at her soft, supple breasts.

Jongin increases the pace of her thigh working against Kyungsoo’s clit, every drag making Kyungsoo’s breath catch. Jongin replaces her leg with her fingers, circling faster and harder just to hear more of Kyungsoo’s soft noises. Jongin can’t help but stare at the older beneath her, just to absorb as much as possible of this moment. It’s rare that Kyungsoo opens herself completely to others, hiding her fear and insecurities behind a wall of stubbornness and nonchalance. But right now Kyungsoo’s leaving herself at the mercy of Jongin, showing her soft and needy side which makes it a moment Jongin doesn’t want to forget.

Kyungsoo’s eyes screw up in pleasure as the tension in her belly increases. Her leg muscles begin trembling and her back arches off the mattress in the wake of her impending orgasm. The pleasure making her restless, she reaches to lace her fingers through Jongin’s hair, pulling her closer to her body.

  
“C’mon, Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispers in her ear. “Come for me, please. Just for me.” Kyungsoo’s moans start rising in volume with every rub of her clit. Her orgasm hits as she arches of the bed, letting out one final moan of Jongin's name while the waves of pleasure wash over her. She comes down from her high breathing heavily and fingers trembling. Jongin gives her a small satisfied smile and moves down to curl up next to her. She places a sweet kiss on the smaller’s forehead before whispering to her to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i'm posting online and it's fem!kaisoo smut yay. thanks for reading!!


End file.
